Almost Evil BOOK I Complet
by Sweet Faithy
Summary: Récit lesbien Alice/Bella - Les derniers chapitres de cette histoire ont été supprimés puisque réadaptée en roman original publié désormais sur le site STEDITIONS. Merci pour vos messages, votre soutien et vos encouragements
1. Chapter 1

**TITRE **: Almost Evil

**AUTEUR** : SF

**FEEDBACK** : 

**RATING** : NC17

**PAIRING **: Alice/Bella

**Disclaimer **:Cette histoire ne respecte en rien l'intrigue générale du roman de Stephenie Meyer. Les noms des personnages et quelques détails des biographies sont repris pour la forme… Ca reste du « pseudo Twilight » remodelé, déformé, dénaturé et tout ce que vous voulez…

**DATE **: 27 septembre 2009

**Beta reader **: Fiftycent_974 – Scoob'

**Note de l'auteur 1 – à lire s'il vous plaît** : _Sans aucune conviction, j'ose me lancer dans ce pairing. J'ose puisque le film m'a déplu au plus haut point. Je l'ai trouvé niais et mal joué, mais il en faut pour tous les goûts n'est-ce pas ? _

_Malgré mes réticences, j'ai eu le plaisir de découvrir sur le web des auteurs anglophones et francophones qui ont su adapter ce film à mes goûts. Je vous encourage à faire des recherches de textes ou de videos à ce sujet (Des sites comme « youtube » ou « » seront parfaits pour l'occasion). _

_Je vous souhaite bon courage si vous lisez. Soyez indulgent si vous ne reconnaissez pas les personnages, je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de ce film. Mes seules références sont celles trouvées chez mon amie Wikipedia afin de déterminer les relations entre les personnages, leur courte biographie, les couples qu'ils forment, etc… J'ai arrangé à ma convenance ce qui me déplaisait : traits physiques, attitudes, élocutions, situation géographique, etc._

_Considérez cette histoire comme de l'OOC (_Out Of Character_). _

_A l'instant où j'écris ces mots, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il va se passer. Des images dansent dans ma tête, je vois les acteurs dans des positions très suggestives, je sais où je veux en venir et le reste ne sera que de l'ameublement afin de ne pas faire de PWP (_Plot Without Plot_ ou _Plot What Plot_) c'est-à-dire du sexe pour du sexe. _

**Note 2 **: _Ce récit implique une romance entre jeunes femmes. Si l'idée d'imaginer les soupirs de deux belles créatures dans un lit vous dérange, ne lisez pas ce qui suit._

**Note 3 **: _Je ne maîtrise pas l'écriture à la première personne. Cette histoire sera donc un essai parmi d'autres. Elle est écrite du point de vue de Bella, et quelques__ descriptions sont rajoutées par la suite à la troisième personne. Elles seront en italique._

_Bonne lecture et bon courage si vous poursuivez._

*********

**Résumé** : Bella Swan aménage dans la ville de Forks dans l'état de Washington.

*********

Partie 1

Un vent frais soufflait ce matin et je gardai mon visage dissimulé derrière une épaisse écharpe. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui m'attendait ici à Forks où je venais d'aménager chez mon père Charlie, après avoir quitté l'Arizona définitivement. Au fil des pas, je sentais les regards des autres élèves se tourner vers moi et faire naître un malaise évident. Je supposais être la nouvelle attraction des lieux mais n'en était-il pas ainsi dans toutes les petites villes quand une nouvelle arrivait ? Je connaissais Forks, du moins, dans mes souvenirs d'enfant puisque je venais parfois rendre visite à mon père dans mon enfance. Cependant, la ville en elle-même, ce lycée, ces gens, tout était nouveau et inconnu.

J'attachais plus d'intérêt à ce nouveau décor froid qu'aux personnes qui me scrutaient. Les arbres étaient dénudés, leurs branches aussi gelées que mes doigts enfermés dans les poches de mon manteau. Non loin de Washington, Forks était une ville pluvieuse, et en cette période de l'année, la neige s'installait avec le froid de l'hiver.

Je pénétrai dans l'enceinte, me réchauffai aussitôt et défis l'écharpe de laine cerclée autour de mon cou. Tous les lycées avaient des dénominateurs communs et celui-ci ne dérogerait certainement pas aux règles. Je distinguai déjà différents groupes dominants : Les sportifs, animateurs des terrains de foot ou de basket ; les intellos, plongés dans leurs bouquins et fraîchement préparés à étudier ; l'élite féminine, les cheerleaders, motivant le plus dépité des élèves et habillées de leur tenue colorée et aguicheuse ; et enfin, ceux se voulant normaux, invisibles, fourmillant parmi les autres en quête d'une place à prendre. Pour l'heure, je n'étais à classer dans aucun de ces groupes : j'étais la nouvelle. Je continuai d'avancer, balayai les alentours du regard en ignorant ceux qui me suivaient.

Le moment était venu de trouver mon casier. J'avançai dans le couloir, croisai d'autres groupes élèves toujours curieux et indiscrets dans leur façon d'épier mon arrivée. Je vérifiai sur la feuille que je tenais où était inscrit le numéro de mon casier. Je m'arrêtai devant, l'ouvris et y posai mes quelques fournitures. Du coin de l'œil, je voyais une silhouette féminine me fixer en silence et avec insistance. Je refermai et la vis appuyer l'épaule contre le casier voisin. Elle tenait ses livres contre elle, ne me quittait pas du regard, un regard clair qui me rendit muette quand le mien s'y fixa. Ses cheveux étaient courts, bruns, pointant dans tous les sens. Ses traits étaient d'une finesse rare et sa peau laiteuse et sans défaut. Sans vraiment savoir pour quelles raisons, je lui fis face et mon ton se trouva plus acerbe.

– D'accord, je suis nouvelle, mais c'est pas une raison pour rester planter là sans rien dire et…

Je m'arrêtai. Le sourire qui venait de se dessiner sur les lèvres de cette fille me rendit alors nerveuse et hésitante. Je venais de m'emporter sans raison et elle ne m'avait rien fait. Peut-être devais-je me calmer. Après tout, cette fille semblait sympathique. Je m'excusai :

– Ok, désolée, je dois y aller.

Je voulus la contourner, mais elle se posta devant moi, me barrant la route.

– Viens avec moi, je te fais visiter.

Cette proposition inattendue me laissa davantage perplexe. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas question de proposition. Je vis reculer en m'ordonnant presque de la suivre. De toute façon, je devais avancer, chose que je fis en ramenant mon sac sur mon épaule. Mon expression demeurait hésitante et je ne savais plus quoi dire. Je me retrouvai près d'elle et ne manquai pas de voir du coin de l'œil les mêmes regards persistants, tournés vers nous. Je l'entendis…

– Je m'appelle Alice Cullen et toi ?

Sa voix venait de résonner plus basse, plus discrète, comme pour se faire entendre uniquement par moi. Je la fixai.

– Bella… Bella Swan.

Elle me sourit de nouveau et je détournai mon regard du sien. Pour quelle raison me sentais-je perturbée en présence de cette fille ? Alice... Ce prénom sonnait bien. Pourquoi me disais-je cela d'ailleurs ? Je n'avais aucune réponse et me trouvai ridicule de faire des analogies aussi inutiles et incohérentes. Je devais pourtant me reprendre et cette visite n'était pas une bonne idée, surtout que je n'avais pas clairement accepté qu'elle me la fasse. Je la fixai de nouveau.

– Ecoute… Alice.

Je devais être ferme sans être agressive.

– Je dois aller en cours mais… On se voit plus tard… Je veux dire… On se verra plus tard… et merci…

_Merci ?_ Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je la remercie ? Je ne la laissai pas répondre, m'éloignai à l'embranchement du couloir et marchai sans m'arrêter. Cette rencontre s'avérait plus troublante que je ne l'aurais crue et je ne l'expliquais pas. Je venais de fuir la première et seule personne qui était venue vers moi. Quelle idiote je faisais, quelle référence en sociabilité… Je n'aimais pas me poser ainsi tant de questions qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

J'entrai dans les toilettes, l'ultime lieu réconfortant dans un lycée, et j'allai m'enfermer dans une cabine afin de m'isoler un instant. Une fois seule, malgré la présence d'autres étudiantes devant les miroirs, je soupirai doucement afin d'évacuer cette sensation étrange qui m'habitait. N'ayant jamais été de nature nerveuse ou angoissée, j'accusais mon manque de sommeil. Après quelques cours, tout irait mieux.

*********

A l'heure du repas, je rejoignis le réfectoire et me servis un plateau. J'avais pu prendre mes repères, rencontrer quelques élèves et même me faire une copine qui m'accompagna pour déjeuner. Tyler était son prénom. Nous prîmes place à une table libre et je gardai mon visage baissé afin de ne plus songer aux autres élèves qui continuaient de parler de ma venue dans leur petite ville bien calme. Je commençai à déjeuner et l'entendis.

– Dans une semaine ils seront passés à autre chose, t'en fais pas.

– Je suis pas inquiète.

Et il était vrai que je ne l'étais pas. Dans quelques jours, tout reviendrait à la normale. Je fixai Tyler mais mon regard fut capturé au même instant par celui d'Alice qui passait derrière elle à bonne distance. Son visage tourné dans notre direction, je n'avais pas conscience de la suivre des yeux. Elle s'installa à une table plus loin. Tyler comprit rapidement quiavait saisi mon attention. Elle lança un regard vers le groupe d'Alice et ce garçon près d'elle qui m'intriguait.

– C'est Edward… C'est pas vraiment un mec pour nous tu vois ?

Je ne l'entendis pas et elle m'interpella.

– Hé… Bella…

Mes paupières papillonnèrent quand je revins à moi et je fixai Tyler.

– Quoi ?

– Edward Cullen... Il est plutôt beau gosse, même très séduisant, mais il s'intéresse pas aux filles comme nous.

Elle prit une courte pause et poursuivit.

– Remarque, vu que t'es nouvelle, t'as peut-être une chance.

Je fronçai les sourcils en prenant quelques secondes de réflexions. Ce garçon s'appelait Edward Cullen, était donc le frère d'Alice et non son petit ami. Mon regard se tourna de nouveau vers eux. Une autre fille et un autre garçon s'installèrent à leur côté et je ne songeai pas à répondre à Tyler et à ses fausses suppositions. Je constatai surtout qu'Alice regardait dans notre direction. Peut-être Tyler pouvait-elle me renseigner ? Je la fixai.

– Et qui ils sont… Je veux dire, les Cullen ?

– Personne le sait vraiment. Et les trois avec eux, c'est Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett.

Je les détaillai discrètement, attentive aux explications de Tyler. Rosalie était blonde, ses cheveux longs et soyeux tombaient sur ses épaules. Emmett était brun, ses cheveux courts.

– Ils sont très riches. Leur père est médecin en ville et ils sont toujours entre eux, pas vraiment du genre à se mélanger.

Ce qui n'était qu'une façon supplémentaire de nourrir un mystère déjà grand pensai-je. Cela m'agaça d'ailleurs. Ce genre de « groupe privé » était un cliché parfait qui se constatait dans tous les lycées du pays. Je ne fus pas étonnée d'en trouver ici. Je restai curieuse et demandai.

– Ils sont là depuis combien de temps ?

– Trois ans et toutes les filles veulent sortir avec Edward.

Je répondis de façon spontanée.

– Pas moi.

Tyler me sourit.

– Ouais, tu dis ça maintenant mais son charme finira par opérer. On passe toutes par là.

Je préférai ne rien répondre. Mon attention était loin d'être tournée vers cet Edward Cullen, mais restait fixée sur sa sœur.

– Et Alice, elle est plus jeune que lui ?

– Elle a dix-neuf ans. Edward en a dix-sept.

Alice avait dix-neuf ans, deux ans de plus que moi. Tyler poursuivit :

– Ils ont été adoptés par monsieur Cullen tous les deux ainsi qu'Emmett.

Sur cette dernière annonce que je n'avais pas attendue, Tyler capta toute mon attention.

– Adoptés ? C'est vrai ?

– Oui… Je crois que les Cullen n'ont jamais pu avoir d'enfant alors ils en ont adopté trois. Edward, Alice et Emmett… Rosalie Hale sort avec Emmett et Alice sort avec Jasper.

Mes lèvres se pincèrent quand cette dernière information fut assimilée. Je fixai Tyler sans vraiment la voir. Je m'étais trompée de petit ami. Alice sortait avec Jasper, le grand blond assis près d'elle et à l'attitude vraiment étrange. Je m'en trouvai agacée. Je ne rajoutai rien et nous quittâmes la table une fois le repas terminé.

Le reste de la journée fut plus calme, du moins dans ma tête. Je préférai ne plus penser à Alice et je n'avais d'ailleurs aucune raison de penser à elle ni à son petit ami ou encore à son frère.

Je terminai ma journée et pris le bus qui me ramenerait chez moi. Je n'aurai ma voiture qu'en courant de semaine et je n'avais pour l'instant aucun autre moyen de locomotion. J'arriverai à destination dans une vingtaine de minutes. Assise au fond du véhicule, je reposai mon front contre la vitre froide. Ma respiration déposait une légère buée contre le verre. Au fil des kilomètres, mes pensées vagabondaient sur ma nouvelle vie ici, celle que je devrai construire avec mon père Charlie. Mon regard partit vers la forêt qui s'assombrissait avec la tombée de la nuit. Outre les pins et sapins, les arbres étaient nus. L'hiver était bien présent et quelques plaques de neige recouvraient les rebords de la route. Cette ville était sans aucun doute la moins accueillante de tout l'état de Washington, mais étrangement, je m'y sentais bien et j'y resterai un moment.

Le bus s'arrêta à mon arrêt, le dernier, et j'en descendis en enfonçant mon bonnet de laine sur ma tête. Je fermai avec précaution mon manteau en sentant une brise plus fraîche souffler à travers les mailles de mon pull. Je devais marcher quelques vingtaine de mètres afin de rejoindre le chemin qui montait vers ma maison. J'entendis un moteur derrière moi et m'arrêtai. Une voiture ralentit et stoppa à ma hauteur. La vitre se baissa et je fronçai les sourcils en voyant Alice derrière le volant.

– Monte, Bella... Je t'amène…

J'hésitai et finis pourtant par m'exécuter et me retrouver assise au chaud dans cette chevrolet grise. Les fragrances vives qui m'arrivèrent aux narines me sonnèrent agréablement. Les parfums d'Alice volaient tout autour de moi et je réalisai les reconnaître sans hésitation suite à notre rencontre de ce matin. Ils étaient à la fois doux et sucrés, reposants et appétissants. Elle démarra et prit la route de ma maison sans attendre mes indications. J'en fus surprise :

– Tu sais où j'habite ?

Elle arbora un petit sourire taquin et répondit en levant l'index.

– Je t'ai vue descendre par là ce matin et il y a qu'une seule maison au bout de cette route.

Je ne devais pas oublier d'être dans une petite ville où tout se savait et tout le monde se connaissait. J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête se voulant évident et me redressai quand elle s'arrêta devant chez moi. Elle me fixa.

– Si tu es seule ce soir, je peux rester avec toi. On pourra discuter et faire connaissance.

Cette réplique me rendit plus confuse. Alice parvenait à me perdre dans mes réflexions, à faire naître ce sentiment d'incertitude qui ne me ressemblait pas. Voulait-elle rester avec moi ? Cette question à moi-même était encore stupide puisqu'elle me le signifiait clairement. Mais moi, le voulais-je ? Puis pourquoi me demandait-elle cela ? Avant tout, je réalisai une chose plus importante encore et lui demandai :

– Comment tu sais que je suis seule le soir ?

– J'ai dit « si » Bella… Si tu es seule… Et je le suppose puique ton père est policier. Je pense pas qu'il compte ses heures au commissariat.

Je songeai qu'Alice avait réponse à tout, mais je pensai aussi :

– Tu connais mon père ?

– Tout le monde se connaît à Forks.

Cette évidence me permettait d'envisager ma rencontre avec Alice sous un nouveau jour. Après tout, peut-être m'étais-je montée la tête toute seule en pensant qu'Alice était différente des autres. Elle ne l'était pas et me rendait service. Je lui souris légèrement.

– Je suis encore dans mes cartons mais si le désordre te dérange pas, tu peux venir, oui…

Je la vis couper le moteur sans attendre et quitter la voiture. Je l'imitai et passai devant elle afin de monter quelques marches et rejoindre le porche d'entrée. J'ouvris et nous entrâmes. Elle ôta sa veste en me regardant.

– Je la pose où ?

Mon regard s'attarda sur son chemisier entrouvert et ma première pensée m'étonna : Alice n'avait pas autant dévoilé son décolleté au lycée. Le faisait-elle pour me provoquer ? A ma propre question, je rougis et m'empressai de prendre sa veste que je posai sur le dossier d'une chaise. Que m'arrivait-il ? Pourquoi mes pensées étaient-elles si déplacées envers une autre fille ? Je me repris…

– Ici… Ca ira ici.

Je la fixai de nouveau en frottant mes paumes sur mon jeans. Je devais réagir, ne pas rester planter là sans rien dire. Je me demandai alors de quoi j'avais l'air et mesurai mes capacités à réfléchir à plusieurs choses à la fois en un temps record.

– Ok.

Je regardai alentour.

– On va aller dans la cuisine…

Je m'interrompis. Mon regard repartit dans le sien et refléta toute la conviction qui me manquait terriblement. Je terminai :

– … boire un verre… Si t'as soif…

Ce qui m'agaçait sans doute plus que le reste était cette assurance indélébile qui se lisait dans le regard d'Alice… contrairement au mien. Je passai devant et franchis la porte de la cuisine. Le mieux serait de m'occuper les mains. Après tout, je m'étais mise dans cette situation, et il n'y avait pas de situation. Alice était une fille de mon lycée, juste une fille qui m'avait évitée de marcher les quelques trois cent mètres qui séparaient l'arrêt de bus de ma nouvelle maison. Il était normal que je lui offre un verre. On allait discuter en attendant tranquillement que mon père rentre et tout irait pour le mieux. Je sortis deux verres.

– Soda, jus de fruit ou de l'eau ?

– Ce qui te plaira.

Alice ne m'aidait vraiment pas, pensai-je. Je servis deux sodas et lui tendis son verre qu'elle prit sans me quitter du regard. Je bus quelques gorgées et je me surpris à être plus directe.

– C'est une habitude chez les Cullen de me fixer avec insistance pour me rendre mal à l'aise ou vous faites ça avec tout le monde ?

Elle me sourit et se cala contre le plan de travail.

– Mon frère te regarde ?

– A midi, vous étiez pas vraiment discrets.

– Tu es nouvelle, tout le monde te regarde Bella.

Alice avait raison et elle reprit :

– Tu devrais poser ton sac de cours jusqu'à demain.

J'en étais réduite à ne plus ordonner correctement mes pensées et mon organisation habituelle. Ce conseil m'enfonçait dans mon malaise. J'acquiesçai.

– Oui… Je reviens dans une minute…

Je m'éloignai vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage. Une fois dans ma chambre, je réalisai davantage que cette rencontre n'avait rien de purement amicale. Entre ma nervosité, mes réactions et celles d'Alice, je n'étais pas stupide au point d'être incapable de décoder ce qu'il se passait. Le problème serait de l'admettre clairement et d'être honnête avec moi-même. Pour l'heure il n'en était pas question car des doutes naissaient au fil de mes réflexions. Je pouvais très bien m'inventer des choses ou tirer des conclusions attives.

Je posai mon sac et voulus retourner vers la porte afin de redescendre. Avant cela, je revins sur mes pas, m'arrêtai devant le miroir et pris quelques secondes pour me recoiffer. Ma tête de fin de journée était sans doute pire que celle du matin mais au moins, je m'étais bien habillée. Je me décidai à repartir vers la porte mais m'arrêtai de nouveau en voyant Alice se tenir debout sur le palier.

– Je peux entrer ?

Je me retrouvai pratiquement sur le fait accompli et la pièce était remplie de cartons près du lit et de mon bureau. Je ne pus pourtant refuser.

– Vas-y.

Je la suivis des yeux, scrutai ses doigts fins frôler le dessus d'un carton en visitant ma chambre. Afin de rompre le silence j'expliquai :

– Mon père et ma mère ont divorcé. Il avait la garde alternée alors je venais de temps en temps lui rendre visite pendant les vacances.

Elle me fixa sans me laisser le temps de finir.

– Tu vas t'installer maintenant ici, n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesçai et tentai un léger sourire destiné à me détendre. Je me postai devant une pile de carton et en ouvris un que j'avais commencé à vider.

– Malgré le temps pluvieux et le froid de cet hiver, c'est une idée qui me plaît bien, oui.

Je la vis avancer, venir près de moi et baisser son regard dans mes affaires.

– Je viendrai te chercher demain matin pour aller en cours.

Elle releva son regard clair dans le mien.

– Si t'es d'accord, évidemment.

Je me surpris à la détailler, à scruter ses gestes lents, gracieux, la longueur de ses doigts qui jouaient avec l'une de mes peluches.

– T'es pas obligée.

– Ca me fait plaisir.

Elle prit le carton qu'elle posa sur le lit.

– Je vais t'aider à ranger, ça ira plus vite à deux.

Je ne voulais pas refuser et la voyait déjà sortir mes affaires quelque peu privées sur le matelas. Je n'avais pas prévu d'avoir de la compagnie, encore moins de recevoir de l'aide, mais au fil des minutes, Alice parvenait à mettre à l'aise. Je posai quelques livres sur une étagère et malgré moi, je pensai à ma discussion avec Tyler, à ce qu'elle m'avait appris sur les Cullen. Ma curiosité demeurait vive concernant son petit ami nommé Jasper. Je tentai une entrée en la matière assez détournée.

– On m'a dit que vous aviez été adoptés, toi, Edward et Emmett.

Je la fixai en attendant une réponse.

– On t'a dit vrai.

Alice posa la photo de ma mère près des autres cadres sur mon bureau et poursuivit.

– On vit chez notre père à quelques kilomètres d'ici.

Elle releva son regard sur moi.

– Tu pourras venir un de ces quatre si t'en as envie.

Mes traits demeuraient tirés et révélaient les réflexions qui se suivaient dans mon esprit. Je ne répondis pas à son invitation, vidai l'un des cartons et le posai dans le coin de la pièce. Je pris le dernier et l'amenai sur mon bureau près d'elle. Je déballai mes autres livres en sentant toujours son regard poser sur moi. Le silence qui s'installait était à la fois plus doux et empreint d'un sentiment d'agitation que je percevais gronder au creux de mon ventre. Je ne connaissais pas Alice mais ce qu'elle faisait naître au fond de moi était nouveau, à la fois troublant et déraisonnable.

Quand je sentis ses doigts frôler ma peau au niveau de mon cou, je me retrouvai prise de stupeur, arrêtai tout mouvement et cessai de respirer. Mon visage se redressa, mon regard partit vers le sien. Alice suivait de ses yeux les mouvements de ses doigts qui repoussaient mes cheveux en arrière. Qu'était-il en train de se passer en cette seconde ? Je perdais le fil de mes pensées et demeurais paralysée par les frissons qui naissaient sous ces contacts déplacés. Je ne cessais plus de la fixer, à la fois interrogative et subjuguée par les assauts qu'elle m'infligeait. Elle me fixa et sa voix basse brisa l'intensité de ce lourd silence.

– Je te fais peur, n'est-ce pas ?

Que devais-je répondre à cela ? Je demeurai debout, immobile, muette et trouvais mille réponses à cette simple question qu'elle me posait.

– Non.

Je n'avais pas peur, pas d'elle du moins, mais de moi. De ce que je ressentais, de ne pas maîtriser mes propres émotions et de ne pas les comprendre. Quand son visage s'approcha à quelques centimètres du mien, ce fut une sensation de panique qui souleva mon cœur dans ma poitrine. Rien ne transparaissait pourtant de l'extérieur, hormis mon immobilisme. Je la vis se pencher vers mon cou jusqu'à sentir ses lèvres remplacer ses doigts fins. Mes yeux roulèrent sur eux-mêmes avant que mes paupières ne se baissent. A l'évidence, je ne contrôlais plus rien. Ma tête s'était penchée pour laisser plus d'espace aux lèvres conquérantes d'Alice. Alice Cullen, une parfaite inconnue qui, en cette seconde, recouvraient ma peau de doux baisers. Etais-je en train de rêver ? M'étais-je endormie dans le bus en me retrouvant victime d'un fantasme aussi troublant que séduisant ? Non… Je rouvris les yeux pour m'en assurer et me laissai pousser contre le rebord de mon bureau. Mes mains s'y refermèrent, s'y agrippèrent pudiquement afin de ne pas les poser ailleurs. Je tremblai, me retrouvai paralysée par les frissons qu'Alice faisait naître. Elle vint se coller à moi et je réalisai maintenant la froideur de ses lèvres qui parcouraient mon épiderme. Dieu que j'aimais ça et ma raison me quittait en oubliant qu'on ne se connaissait pas. Peu importait, quelque chose s'était passé entre nous, et j'en percevais toute l'intensité en cette seconde précise. Pourtant, une subite douleur rompit nette les sensations vives qui s'abattaient sur moi. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent dans un souffle chaud et un soupir de stupeur. Non, je ne rêvais pas, j'en étais certaine, je sentais ce picotement sur ma peau : les dents d'Alice s'insinuaient dans ma chair. Alice me mordait… Pourquoi ? Que se passait-il ?

Dans un mouvement réflexe, ma main quitta le bois de mon bureau et remonta à ses cheveux bruns pour l'intimer de se reculer. Elle ne le fit pas et mes doigts s'y refermèrent… De façon paradoxale, une tempête brûlante souffla alors ma raison et m'encouragea à la garder contre moi. Il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Aux frissons qui me parcouraient, s'ajoutèrent de doux vertiges et…

*********

15


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Merci pour vos reviews. J'essaye évidemment de tenir compte de vos remarques pour me rapprocher au mieux des caractères des personnages.

*********

Partie 2

– Bella, réveille-toi.

Je me redressai dans un sursaut et regardai autour de moi. Mon père me fixait d'un air inquiet. Sans même lui répondre, je me levai précipitamment et me postai devant le miroir. Un fin tissu de soie noir recouvrait mon cou et cette écharpe n'était pas la mienne. Je savais ce qu'elle dissimulait mais je n'osais le croire. Je n'avais pas rêvé, Alice m'avait mordue… Ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur mon cou, j'étais restée immobile, paralysée et après plus rien, un _black-out_ total : j'avais perdu connaissance. Je me tournai vers mon père qui gardait une expression incertaine en expliquant :

– Je suis rentré tard hier soir. Je t'ai vu endormie et j'ai pas osé te réveiller. Tout va bien ?

Non ça n'allait pas bien… Pas bien du tout ! Que s'était-il passé exactement ? Je me sentais plus confuse que jamais sans avoir la moindre réponse. J'avais dormi habillée, je me sentais vaseuse et des vertiges désagréables amenaient avec eux des nausées. Je fixai mon père et mentis :

– Ca va…

Je vérifiai l'heure matinale. J'avais dormi toute la nuit et les cours commençaient dans une heure et demie. Je me pressai vers mon armoire.

– Je dois me préparer, je te rejoins en bas papa.

Je le vis sortir et partis m'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Sans attendre, je défis le léger nœud de l'écharpe et l'ôtai afin de vérifier ce que je redoutais. Mes yeux s'agrandirent sur mon constat. Je n'avais pas rêvé ! Deux petites marques de sang séché marquaient ma peau. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Alice m'avait mordue… Alice était un vampire… Les vampires existaient ? Je me reculai, le regard dans le vide et ahurie par mes propres déductions. Comment cela était-il possible ? Je nageais en plein cauchemar. Non, ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Dans les cauchemars, je me retrouvais poursuivie par des créatures qui voulaient me tuer ou pire, je me retrouvais nue devant ma classe, mais je ne me faisais pas mordre par un vampire ! Dans mes cauchemars, je ne pouvais pas m'enfuir, mes pieds étaient cloués au sol et je me réveillais en sueur et angoissée. Ce que je ressentis en cette seconde n'était pas de l'angoisse. Certes, j'étais inquiète – Qui ne le serait pas ? – mais aussi stupéfaite de ma découverte. Je me repris, décidée à avoir mes réponses et me préparai rapidement. Je devais trouver une explication à tout cela.

Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, je rejoignis mon père dans la cuisine et me servis un jus de fruit frais. J'avais pris soin de remettre l'écharpe d'Alice autour de mon cou afin de dissimuler son étrange et indélébile souvenir. Non seulement elle m'avait marquée de ses crocs, mais son odeur me suivait. Mon regard restait dans le vide et je ne cessais plus de réfléchir à cette morsure. Je lui en voulais, cela était certain, mais je n'étais pas morte. Cette même question se répétait dans ma tête : pourquoi avait-elle fait cela ? Mon père m'arracha à mes pensées.

– Ta voiture sera prête ce soir. Tu l'auras pour ce week-end si tu veux sortir.

Je lui souris, plus préoccupée par mes petits problèmes.

– Merci papa.

– Je t'en prie.

Il but quelques gorgées de café.

– Alors, raconte un peu. Comment s'est passé ta première journée de cours ?

Je ne voulus pas rentrer dans les détails :

– Je me suis fait une copine, et les profs sont sympas.

Je ne pouvais pas formuler de réponse plus basique mais au moins, mon père serait rassuré et changerait de sujet.

– Tant mieux… Tu sais que je veux que tout se passe bien ici, alors au moindre problème, t'hésites pas à m'en parler.

Le fait d'avoir été mordue par une vampire était-il à considérer comme un problème ? Certainement… Et un problème de taille. Mais mes problèmes n'étaient pas celui de Charlie. Pas pour l'instant.

– Tout va bien.

– Parfait alors… Je file, on se voit ce soir, j'essaierai de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

Il posa un baiser sur ma joue et disparut. Je me retrouvai de nouveau seule, comme un peu trop souvent depuis ma venue à Forks, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. Je tenais de Charlie ma nature solitaire. Je finis mon verre et rejoignis ma chambre chercher mon sac de cours. Une fois dehors, je verrouillai la porte et entendis derrière moi le bruit des graviers sous les pneus d'une voiture.

Je vis la Chevrolet d'Alice s'arrêter. Je n'en revenais pas. Elle osait venir jusqu'ici après ce qu'elle avait fait la veille. Je restai immobile, stupéfaite. Ma confusion revenait. Une part de moi lui en voulait, une autre demeurait intriguée et encore une autre voulait feindre une fausse et parfaite indifférence. Je descendis les marches du perron et optai pour la dernière solution : le détachement. Après tout, elle m'avait mordue. Je n'allais pas lui sourire, faire comme si de rien n'était et lui offrir un autre verre de mon sang pour son petit déjeuner ?

Avoir servi de dîner la veille était suffisamment ahurissant. Je passai à sa hauteur sans la regarder et entendis derrière moi la portière de sa voiture se refermer. Ses pas rapides résonnèrent sur le sol et Alice arriva à ma hauteur :

– On doit parler, Bella.

– J'ai rien à te dire.

Mon ton rancunier renforçait la portée de mon mensonge. Dieu savait que j'avais beaucoup de choses à dire mais en cette seconde ma colère me dominait. Alice se posta devant moi, m'obligeant à m'arrêter.

– Je m'excuse pour hier. Je suis vraiment désolée...

Elle s'excusait ? Etait-ce une plaisanterie ? Elle m'avait mordue et me présentait des excuses comme on pouvait s'excuser d'avoir bousculé une personne dans la rue. Je voulus la contourner d'un pas sur le côté mais elle en fit un de la même façon et me barra le passage. Je m'agaçai :

– Laisse-moi passer, Alice, je vais être en retard.

– Je savais pas comment te le dire et j'ai perdu le contrôle.

Pour l'avoir perdu elle l'avait perdu et m'avait rendue plus confuse par la même occasion. Je la fixai me voulant vindicative, mais mon regard parcourait de nouveau les traits fins de son visage. Que se passait-il avec cette fille bon sang ? Que m'arrivait-il quand elle était près de moi ? Je perdais mes moyens, mon assurance et le cours de mes réflexions. Je devais pourtant me reprendre, répondre, mais que pouvais-je dire ? Alice semblait sincère et je me répétais ne pas la connaître. Je la contournai finalement sans rien dire et continuai de descendre vers la grande route où j'attendrai mon bus. J'étais trop confuse pour parler. Contre toute attente, je la vis encore me suivre. Elle glissa ses mains dans les poches de sa veste.

– D'accord… Tu m'obliges à venir avec toi. On peut pas rester comme ça et s'ignorer, c'est pas une solution.

Garder le silence était mon seul échappatoire. Je ne voulais pas lui révéler tout l'intérêt que je lui portais en l'assénant de questions. Je m'étonnais assez du fait qu'elle me suive. Le faisait-elle pour me tester où comptait-elle réellement laisser sa voiture devant chez moi toute la journée ? Je retins un léger sourire sans le savoir, amusé ou ironique. Quelque chose me disait qu'elle se tiendrait à cette filature improvisée. J'arrivai à l'arrêt de bus couvert et m'assis sur le banc en la voyant faire de même… Mon regard partait irrémédiablement vers elle mais je me forçai à rester distante.

Le bus s'arrêta et sans savoir pourquoi je restai assise. Alice ne bougea pas non plus. Si elle me testait, moi aussi je pouvais la tester, et ce petit jeu pouvait s'avérer amusant – Bien que contraire aux recommandations de Charlie. Les portes du bus se fermèrent sous le regard perplexe du chauffeur.

Nous nous retrouvâmes seules. Une légère brise fraîche soufflait autour de nous. La neige tombée durant la nuit recouvraient les rebords de la route. Quelques blocs trop lourds chutaient parfois des branches des sapins et s'éparpillaient en une fine poudre. Je ne pus garder le silence plus longtemps et avouai sans la regarder.

– Je ne t'excuse pas.

Je devinai son sourire et son regard vainqueur dans le ton de sa voix :

– Je sais, Bella…

Ce fut à mon tour de sourire et je secouai la tête en détournant mon regard vers l'asphalte. On se retrouvait là, face à la route déserte et le prochain bus n'arriverait pas avant neuf heures. Je la vis se lever et me tendre la main dans une expression plus sérieuse mais douce.

– Viens, je te conduis en cours.

La tête à peine penchée, je plissai les yeux sur cette main tendue qui en disait long sur notre réconciliation. Si je la prenais, j'admettais de croire en ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, j'acceptais les excuses d'Alice, je prenais le risque de lui faire confiance et je franchissais une ligne dangereuse qui me pousserait davantage vers elle… Devais-je la prendre ? Devais-je succomber ? Alice émanait tant d'enthousiasme, de gentillesse contradictoire à ce qu'elle avait fait.

Je ne savais plus, mais je la pris… Comment aurais-je pu refuser et combattre ce qu'Alice faisait naître en moi ? Elle me sourit et m'entraîna avec elle vers le chemin qui remontait vers ma maison.

– Je sais ce que tu penses et je peux tout t'expliquer.

Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer une seule seconde ce que je pensais puisque j'étais moi-même incapable d'ordonner mes pensées.

– J'aimerais juste aller en cours et prendre le temps de réfléchir si tu permets.

Sa main froide me faisait naître de doux frissons à la fois chauds et électrisants mais, toujours troublée, je préférai la lâcher. Elle me lançait quelques regards, quelques sourires toujours doux, et je ne comprenais plus rien à ce qu'il m'arrivait. Le regard qu'elle posait sur moi n'était pas celui d'une camarade de classe, d'une copine ou d'une amie. Il en émanait toute sa bienveillance, sa douceur et sa générosité. Alice Cullen était une personne plus que tactile, mais pouvais-je dire qu'elle était une personne ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête et avant de lui demander de quelconques explications, je préférai m'assurer de ne pas perdre l'esprit. Assimiler qu'un individu était un vampire ne se faisait pas en l'espace de quelques minutes.

Une fois dans la Chevrolet grise, elle démarra afin de prendre la route du lycée. Je rompis le silence de façon assez abrupte.

– Je sais pour toi et Jasper.

Alice me sourit, posa sa main froide sur la mienne et la serra doucement. Ce contact inattendu et renouvelé ramena avec lui ma confusion. Ce type de geste n'avait rien d'amical mais me rendait exaltée sans le laisser transparaître. Je réalisai aussi que ma remarque renforçait l'ambiguïté de tout ce qu'il se passait avec Alice. Mais faisait-elle cela naturellement, sans arrière pensée ou, au contraire, envisageait-elle qu'elle et moi nous…

Non… Elle ne pouvait pas. Rien n'avait été dit, aucune explication n'avait été clairement énoncée. A aucun moment, je ne lui avais donné l'autorisation d'être si tactile, de me toucher, de se comporter avec moi comme un garçon aurait pu le faire, mais peut-être avait-elle traduit mes pensées à travers mon comportement et mon regard ? Je ne savais plus… Elle me dit clairement :

– Il n'y a pas de moi et Jasper

Je sentis son pouce frôler le dessus de ma main et y baissai mon regard. Cette ambiguïté à laquelle je pensais précédemment était plus qu'équivoque. Comment Alice pouvait-elle agir ainsi, comme si de rien n'était alors que mes joues viraient au rouge depuis quelques minutes ? Certes, elle avait dix-neuf ans, voire plus, mais son âge n'autorisait pas tout. Je la fixai de nouveau suite à cette réponse qui me laissait hésitante. Je m'agaçai d'ailleurs à réfléchir autant mais le contraire m'aurait inquiétée. Comment pouvais-je feinter ma totale indifférence ? Je répondis :

– C'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit hier.

Elle me sourit d'un petit air amusé.

– Pour l'instant, celle qui en sait le plus sur moi et ma famille, c'est toi, Bella…

Ce « plus » était bien relatif, pensai-je, mais Alice avait sans doute raison. Je pris une pause et me surpris à retracer son profil du regard. Je le détourna rapidement… Aux conclusions qui me venaient à l'esprit, ma curiosité m'entraîna à demander :

– Quand tu dis toi et ta famille, ça veut dire que vous êtes tous… Enfin… Comme toi…

Je n'osai le dire. Elle ne me répondit pas et un court silence s'installa entre nous. Elle me lança un regard.

– Dis-le Bella.

Je sus ce qu'elle attendait que je prononce mais mon inquiétude entachait l'excitation que cette vérité faisait naître en moi. Elle répéta…

– Dis-le…

Je m'agaçai et Alice allait découvrir mon côté têtue.

– T'as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire.

Elle sourit et n'insista pas.

– Ils sont tous comme moi…

Sa réponse coula entre ses lèvres d'une façon si évidente que j'en eu froid dans le dos. En pensant à cela, je continuai de sentir sa main dans la mienne, n'osai la bouger de peur qu'Alice ne s'aperçoive que je la tenais encore. Elle s'arrêta sur le parking du lycée et me fixa.

– Tu préfères rester seule et rejoindre tes amis ou j'ai le droit de m'afficher avec toi ?

Ma première réaction mentale fut de me demander ce qu'Alice entendait par le mot « afficher ». Il n'y avait rien à afficher, du moins, je ne comptais pas ôter son écharpe et révéler à tout le lycée qu'elle m'avait mordue ! J'optai pour une réponse simple.

– On peut rester ensemble, je vois pas où est le problème.

J'ouvris la portière et rajoutai.

– De toute façon je connais personne à part toi et Tyler.

Je sortis et contournai la voiture afin de rejoindre Alice. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'entrée. Comme la veille, je croisai des regards insistants sur moi. Je gardais sans aucun doute ma position de « nouvelle » à laquelle s'ajoutait celle de « connaissance des Cullen ». Nous entrâmes dans le lycée et Alice se pencha à mon oreille.

– Je vais te présenter mes frères de façon plus officielle.

Cette idée était loin de me déplaire. Non pas en raison de la réputation des Cullen, mais parce que je souhaitais connaître Alice et son entourage, voir « sa famille » si particulière. Je la suivis et m'arrêtai face à deux bruns dont l'un m'avait dévisagée la veille. Je sus qu'il s'agissait respectivement d'Emmett et d'Edward, eux aussi adoptés. Alice les fixa.

– Je vous présente Bella Swan de Phoenix.

Je tentai un sourire et un petit signe de main se voulant amical.

– Salut...

– Salut Bella, et bienvenue à Forks.

Emmett semblait plus sociable qu'Edward dont les traits renfrognés ne m'inspiraient pas confiance. Sur l'instant, je pensai qu'il avait davantage des traits de loups-garous que ceux de vampires. D'ailleurs, les loups-garous existaient-ils ? Je remarquai l'absence de l'autre blond, Jasper, supposé être le petit ami d'Alice. Rosalie qui les avait accompagnés la veille manquait également à l'appel, mais je préférai ne pas être indiscrète. Je les suivis dans le couloir et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de cours.

Aucun ne parlait, comme si ma présence les dérangeait pour étaler leurs petits secrets. Alice leur avait-elle dit ce qu'elle m'avait fait ? Je devrai lui demander… Mon but actuel n'était pas de rester avec eux ou de rentrer dans leur clan très fermé. Je partis près des fenêtres et posa mes manuels sur une table. Alice se pencha à mon oreille…

– A tout à l'heure…

Je frissonnai malgré moi mais restai impassible vu de l'extérieur. Une fois installée, je vérifiai d'un coup d'œil la place que venait de prendre Alice. Discret, Emmett lui parlait et elle me souriait. Je lui renvoyai un sourire plus gêné et me résignai à me tourner quand le professeur entra. Je n'avais pas la tête à étudier, surtout en songeant à tout ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, mais je n'eus d'autre choix.

*********


End file.
